canada's virgin lock
by hero-madness123
Summary: The fight begins america vs. australia both compete for there child hood crush canada and apparently with everyone knowing that canada is partically the almost the only virgin left it seems many people suddenly notice him


canada's virginity chapter 1 america's and canada's first love

"papa?"

"yes matthieu "

"w..why a..are we here?"

france turned his head avoiding canada's cute adorable eye's that brought him sadness for what he was about to do.

"um.. you see_"

at that moment the door swung open with 2 small boys and a man in a well dressed tie.

"HI! IM AMERICA!" the small blond boy said in a loud voice. making canada who was clinged behind his father's leg shiver more.

"hello mate im australia nice to meet ya" the small boys eyes soon directed to the little girl hideing behind the handsome looking man. canada began to blush seeing the cute australian boy look at him.

"This is canada and canada this is england he'll be taking care of you from now on". The small little canadian boy came behind the man trying the keep his face from blushing. His face was like an angel , he was shy and had wavey hair like the tall man and beautiful violet blue eye's. "h..hello im c..canada n..nice to meet y..you "he spoke in a soft voice loud enough to hear. At that moment england , australia , and america were amazed by the small child's beauty. America stared at the cute girl and smiled.

"I CALL DIBS ON SHARING A ROOM WITH CANADA!" he ran pulling the small boys arm.  
"COME ON WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR".

"hey! wait for me Mate!" australia ran catching up to them leaving england behind.

England saw as france began to tear up. "hey im going to take good care of him so dont worry" england said trying to comfort him.

"thanks tell him "papa" will always love him" and with those last words he left because he could'nt bare to watch his child cry. England understood and went to go see what the childern were doing.

"canada what are going to wear?" asked the australian.

"what do you mean?, im going home with papa it was nice playing with you though"

"of course not mate your staying with us now"

at that moment canada began to tear up and started crying "papa!" and ran out the door in search of his father who was no longer there.

"Way to go australia" america soon ran out the door in search of canada. "CANADA! WHERE ARE YOU!" soon america ran into the garden and heard some weeping in the rose bushes. "Canada? are in here"

"papa?" the small voice said behind the bushes. america crawled in the bush. "ouch why'd you pick this spot to hide" . canada just began to weep again seeing that it was'nt his father.

"hey ... dont cry im sure your papa will come back he's probably busy with some work in his country just like england always is" .

"really? you think so?"

"of course canada " america placed an arm and began to hugg the small little boy. "because im the hero" that was the moment in which america fell in deep love with canada. canada smiled feeling happy that he no longer felt lonely.

_  
chapter 2 canada's virginity starts the games

"mattie... mattie..wake up the meetings almost over"

"mmm...5 more mins"

"5 mins is all we have mattie come on"

"fine " mattew opened his eye's he had dreamed a memory of the past.

"SHUT UP YOU GIT!" englands voice was loud enough to be heard in the other room. "dont get mad england ohohohoho! we all know your hav'nt gotten laid since 2 centuries ago ohohohohoh!"

"SHUT UP you frog! umm... that ..that whatever why are we even talking about this!" england began to blush.

"ve~ im no longer a virgin germany took it away right germany" italy turn to germany who was blushing madly.

"thee AWESOME ME! has gotten laid with the beautiful hungary in her room in austria house! keseseses!" hungary slam her pan against prussia's head knocking him out.

"these imature western nations talking about when they have gotten laid aru"  
china said whispering to japan.

"OK DUDES WE GET IT YOU ALL GOT LAID" america said trying to end the conversation.

"OHOHOHOHO! not my cute adorable little canada he has'nt even kissed anyone yet" france said turning to canada who was blushing.

"WHO?" was everyone's response . "all yeah the little small coloney you used to take care of" said england. "yeah your son" france said looking annoyed. soon everyone eyes directed to the shorter nation next america. korea got up hugging mattew. "Canada's breast are mine!" he said tugging on canada who just blushed and let out a little a soft moan. "NO there mine I MEAN ... his!" america said .

"actually they belong to me " australia told america making canada blush

"MWAHAHA! I shall rule canada's VITAL REGIONS!" prussia said before he got hit on the head again with frying pan.

"wont you become one with mother russia matvey"

"no thank you " mattew sqeaked .

"WELL THAT ENDS THE WORLD MEETING BYE! EVERYONE!" america said pulling canada's arm leaving. "bye" mattew sqeaked.

that was the start of the love triangles

_  
chapter 3 wakeing up in your arms

america drove canada back to the hotel to get some rest since he looked tired and he fell asleep for most of the meeting . I mean who plans a world meeting at around 9:00 PM in the night , hmm.. idk vampires. america parked the car. and noticed that mattie had fallen asleep. He opened matties door and pulled him out carrying him bridal style to their room.

He placed mattie on his bed and took his glasses off. He took matties shoes of and his jacket off. "g'night my little mattie " then america gave him a kiss on the forehead. And fell into a deep and beautiful sleep

"mmm..." the small canadian began opening his eye's feeling something wraped around him. it felt nice canada almost went back to sleep because of the comfortness, but woke back up remebering it was late. he turn and saw alfred still sleeping with his arms around him.

"geez america you snuck into my bed again"

"mmm... five more minutes mattie"


End file.
